


Доспехи

by Olxa



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa





	Доспехи

Ремешки, железяки и в несколько раз больше оружия, чем прежде. Назир скучает по тем временам, когда Агрон по старой гладиаторской привычке сражался практически обнаженным. Тогда никакие доспехи не опутывали его красивое тело, и оно было открыто всем ласкам, какие сириец мог ему предложить. Теперь это всё непросто, кажется, уйдет вся ночь на то чтобы извлечь Агрона из его защиты и Назир понемногу начинает её ненавидеть.  
Конечно, сейчас не те времена чтобы спать обнаженными, но разум редко идет об руку со страстью.  
\- Назир, не надо, - его ладони ещё сильнее загрубели, словно срослись с мечом настолько, что в них уже не найдется места для любовника.  
\- Пожалуйста, я сам помогу тебе одеться, - его наполняет отчаянием мысль о том, что им снова придется любить друг друга наспех. Не в той лихорадочной спешке, когда страсти слишком много и любовники задыхаются в объятиях друг друга. А когда просто нет времени ни на что иное.  
Назир уже не раз переживал это. Он попытается по привычке прижаться к Агрону, наткнется на его доспехи и упадет спиной на постель, а германец будет от него далеко, в бесконечной вышине нервно и тревожно смотреть сверху. И чувствовать его в себе покажется слишком слабым утешением.  
\- Нам может понадобиться уйти в любой момент, - Агрон говорит и оборачивается, словно Спартак стоит у него за спиной, как будто ему больше нечего делать, как следить за тем в чем спят его войны.  
\- Я понимаю, - это правда, он понимает, но не хочет смириться. И Агрон поддается его мольбе, хотя и с неохотой.  
Доспехи оказываются не такими сложными. Надо всего-то кое-где растянуть, потянуть и выпустить его тело на волю. На коже германца остались красные полоски, повторяющие силуэт доспехов и Назир поцеловал каждую, проследив запутанный путь от лопаток до самой поясницы. Стоит признать, что на переднюю часть столь же сложных переплетений красных линий у него не хватило терпения.

Агрон понимает желания своего малыша. Ему тоже не хватает этого ощущения, когда кожа липнет к коже, а тело любовника плотно прижато к нему и он чувствует малейшее движение каждой мышцы. И потом, когда они устанут, можно лечь, соприкасаясь боками, чтобы их сердца стучали рядом как одно целое.  
Так что он дает себя уговорить, в конце концов, он сможет выйти на бой и без доспехов, не в первый раз всё-таки. Что бы ему ни грозило, он сможет умереть, зная, что напоследок любил Назира как следует. Сириец плотно прижимается к нему и тихо шипит от удовольствия в котором ему отказывали так долго. Руки оглаживают и мнут мышцы спины и плеч, впиваются ногтями, не желая отпускать вожделенную добычу. Агрона забавляет и волнует эта нетерпеливость.  
\- Эй, тише, тише, я никуда не денусь, - шепот, почти не размыкая губ, у самого приоткрытого рта Назира.  
\- Мммм, - отвечает он, извиваясь у него на коленях, и, наконец, устремляется любовнику навстречу. Проникновение получается глубоким и яростным, Агрон беспокоится не сделал ли малышу больно, но тот не останавливается, значит всё хорошо. Бедра двигаются легко и быстро, а сам Назир прижимается к нему, используя его плечо для дополнительной опоры. Скоро голова сирийца начнет мотаться из стороны в сторону, а из приоткрытых губ вырываться тихие судорожные вздохи. Агрон этого почти не заметит, сжатый горячими тисками он будет шумно вдыхать запах Назира из ложбинки между ключицами и постарается не слишком шуметь в конце.  
А пока они оба смотрят друг на друга, вылавливая знакомые черты в оранжевом свете агонизирующих факелов. Пальцы Назира скользят по его ребрам, словно он с любовью пересчитывает и перебирает свои личные сокровища. Агрон нежно улыбается ему сквозь туман подкатывающего наслаждения, которое в конечном итоге обволакивает его и уносит в горячую темноту.  
Его живот: сплошной монолит из мышц, их рельеф приятно щекочет пальцы. Но в постели, когда Агрон шумно дышит, приходя в себя после любви, в твердой броне появляется необъяснимая мягкость. Он весь настолько расслаблен, что, кажется, из него сейчас можно слепить что угодно. Как будто проверяя эту теорию, Назир не отрывается от любовника даже сейчас, ластится к нему и мнет скользкие бугорки мышц.  
\- Не вертись, - ворчит германец, легко притискивая разыгравшегося Назира к себе, одновременно не давая ему шевелиться. Сначала сирийцу хочется возмутиться, ровно до того момента пока Агрон не произносит, тихо, куда-то ему в макушку:  
\- Хочу просто полежать с тобой, - на этот мягкий упрек нечего возразить. Тем более, вряд ли выдержки Агрона хватит надолго.


End file.
